the new beginning
by gret-twilight21
Summary: this story is about the love life of two pople. edward cullen and bella swan. and how the two lives come together as one through true love... hope you like it
1. Chapter 1: edward cullen

One day I was a new student at a new school. The schools name is Forks High. You guessed it. Hi. My name is Edward Cullen. Let me tell you my story. My parents died of the Spanish Influenza in 1901. I was 17 at that time. I was perfectly healthy. One day I came across a beautiful woman. At the time I saw her pass I noticed her brown eyes… her pink lips. She was very beautiful. But as it seemed, she did not noticed me. I did the thing every teenage male would do I tried to put myself into her path and flirt. But little did I know that I did not have to do anything but stop her from falling.

"OOPS" as she almost fell

"oh, are you ok?" I asked innocently

For the first time she looked me straight in the eyes. "Umm, I think so. Thanks so much for catching me"

"No problem miss." I said.

"May I ask your name kind sir?"

"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen"

"Oh. well nice to meet you Edward. My name is Is- I mean Bella."

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't want to tell me your real name?"

"Well. You are very observant aren't you?"

"Well. It depends .Is that a bad thing in your eyes?"

"Of course not. Just impressive."

"Ha ha . Ok."

"I'm very sorry but I must go." I guess she saw my face drop the sliest bit because she tried to not let me down. "Here. I'm sorry but I really must go now" and with that she wrote her number on my hand. And she waved good-bye and departed.

OMG I think I just found the one. But how can I be sure. And with that. I blacked out


	2. Chapter 2: the truth

"Edward? Edward?" the voice sounded familiar but I cant put my finger on it.

"Edward, son. Please. Please awake." then I recognized the voice. It was my adoptive mother. Esme.

"Ahhh. What's going on?" I was still seeing black. I made no sense of what was going on.

"Edward. Can you see me?" I immediately knew that voice. It was Carlisle.

"yes. But I cant see you father." and with that I went into the darkness once again.

Days had passed. And I felt myself become stronger. But it made no sense to me. What was happening? There was a burn in my throat. And I became cold.

"Edward. Son. If you can hear me. Please. Say something" and so I did.

"yes. I can hear you father." I opened my eyes. And I could see everything so clear.

"Ohh. We are so glad you are awake son." Esme looked different. Her eyes turned from a deplete a vivid red. The same for my father.

"What is going on?"

"Edward. Its time for us to tell the truth. We have not been so honest with you. And well. After what happened today. I don't want to lose another son." Esme was a very sensitive female. And that's why I loved her so much.

"Edward. Remember all those stories I use to tell you about the vampires that roam our streets?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I remember?"

"Well. My son. You have now become one of us."

This was hard for me to take in. but not because of my feelings. No. if it where that I would be freaking out. Because I knew all the stories all too well. And the only thing that was passing through my mind was "BELLA." how would this effect my future life with her? Would she still love me? Will she run from me?

"Son. I know its not easy. and latter tonight we will take you out to hunt. But I must know if you can exercise control?" he had a strange look on his face. The one of those who are afraid to lose.

"Why would you ask such a question?"

"Well. This is a story you have not yet herd. Because your mother and I have felt it was reveling our world to much to a mortal. But now that you have joined us. We must tell you everything we know to keep you safe."

And with that they told me their history. I never thought I would be so interested In what I have become. And when I started to think myself a monster I was stopped.

"_You are no monster Edward. unless you chose to be one."_

"How in the world?" I asked of them. Confused.

"ha ha. Another thing I did not mention. Your mother and I have special gifts. As we call it. Your mother can project pictures into the heads of others."

" I guess that's how I feel asleep when I was younger?" Esme gave me a shy look. and she giggled. That made me smil. It ad been so long since I had seen her do that.

"I on the other hand. Can project words into the minds of others…. I remember there was a time when you were no more than 4. And you tried to steal a cookie frm the cookie jar on top of the frig. And-" I interrupted.

"and I heard a voice to put it back or ill be in very big trouble."

We all laughed. It was nice to have everything cleared between my family. And now my thought took a turn for the worst. I looked at my hand. Which still had her number on it.

"_do what you think is right son. We will support whatever you plan to do with this young lady."_

And with that. I got off the bed. And made my way in nonhuman speed out the door. To the Swan residence…


	3. Chapter 3: the vampire

As I asked for directions I was aware of the people that looked at me. As if I had changed. in truth I had. My skin had turn to a pale color. And my eyes where red. Which Esme gave me some contacts to change them to a green like my old color. But my green was much better.

"_well. its better than red. So hush up boy." _Carlisle said into my head.

Now that I knew the secret, well that was going to get annoying. As I approached the house I suddenly became nervous. I hade no idea what to do if she rejected me. What if when I touched her she would repel me? It was the moment of truth.

**Knock, Knock.**

" coming!" I heard a voice say inside the house.

With my new hearing I heard every step and breath they took inside. The door cracked open and there she stood… the love of my life. beautifulness surrounded me in an instant.

"Edward? Is that you?" she seemed shocked. Behind her came a big muscular guy with curly brown hair. And all of a sudden I was crushed. I cursed at myself under my breath. But make no movement to leave.

"Umm. Hi Bella. Sorry if this was a bad time. I didn't notice you had company."

"No, no. oh." that's when she realized that the guy was standing behind her. "Edward. This is Emmett. He is here with one of my friends. Rosalie. She is upstairs. And my other friend Alice is coming with her boyfriend Jasper in a few. Why don't you come in?" she opened the door a little wider so I could pass by.

"ok" I said. As I sat down I could not help but notice that Bella was staring at me. She had a frown on the face. And for some reason. That bothered me.

" umm. Emmett. You can stop staring at him now. He is not going to hurt me." when she said that is when I noticed that the guy was also staring at me. His features where somehow out of pace. But as Bella spoke to him he became different. He smiled. And for some odd reason. It seemed natural to him.

At that time the girl. No woman; she did not look like a girl as much as Bella did. She looked more grown. Mature. Descended the stairs. She had long gold hair. With red lips like roses. And her body… well.. Lets not even go there.

"Well well. Who is this?" with that I stood and introduced myself.

"I am Edward Cullen. And I'm guessing that you are Rosalie?" she smiled.

"Yes I am she." Bella rose fro her seat next to Emmett so Rosalie could sit there. And as soon as she did he kissed her. I saw Bella look at me and blush. Wow. At that moment I was lost in her beauty. I jumped when the dell rang. Bella stood to answer the door.

"ALICE!!" Bella chimed. Alice was a small pixie girl. She seemed older than Bella. But not by very much. But not as old as Rosalie. The man after her was the one that caught my attention. His smell was off. He was not human. I looked right into his eyes. And realized that I had just seen my first vampire.


	4. Chapter 4: Jasper Hale

When I first saw into his eyes I knew he was not normal. And immediately he sensed me. As soon as he looked my way, I felt. Well, I felt calm. But this was not normal. "_Edward. You must get out. We don't know this vampire. I do not want you near him son. You are a newborn. You will not be able to control yourself."_ Carlisle spoke in my head. And again I was grateful, but at the same a little pissed.

"Umm. Bella sorry but I must leave. I saw her face fall.

"But why Edward? We where about to leave to the carnival." I could feel that I was going to be **her** date today. And it made me feel angry that this guy was making me leave. So I took my chance.

"You know what. I will stay; my father can live without me for the night." Bella smiled at me. And I smiled back. Just as soon as I smiled she skipped toward me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks so much."

"No problem my beauty." She blushed. I loved it when she did that.

"So we are on our way" Emmett and Rose say together. Bella giggles

I feel someone staring at me. And I look up to meet his dark blue eyes. Dark blue? That made no sense. And then as he looked at me his eyes changed colors. "_Dang I have never seen anything like that power" _Carlisle **again**

"Bella. Why don't you go ahead? Ill meet you there."

She looks at me, then jasper. "Ok. Come on Alice." Alice follows her with a grimace.

Jasper takes a step towards me. And I immediately sink into a crouch.

'Easy young one. I'm not here to hurt you. Or your mate." I stand up.

"Who are you? And tell the truth." He smiled.

"Easy. My name is jasper Hale. And as you now know, I am a vampire. But not one you should be afraid of."

"Explain" my voice was shaky

"Let's just go and enjoy the night out."

"_Edward. I'm just saying that if you plan to trust him. Watch your back. And Bella's of course."_ This was getting very annoying. But he was right. At that time I saw a picture of Esme giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead." Be safe".

And with that jasper and I became good friends.


	5. Chapter 5: bella

As we walked home the group split off. Leaving me and Bella alone.

"Well. Today was interesting."

"I know what you mean." She look at me with something in her eyes. I started to lean down. She saw that and stood on her toes.

And at that moment a figure came down the street with a flashlight and was screaming my name.

"EDWARD?!" I knew that voice anywhere. TANYA.

Bella got freaked and let go of me completely. And I grabbed hold of her hand. And kissed it.

"Edward. Carlisle told me the good news of your change!!" Tanya flew backwards. With no visible object that pushed her.

"OK. I get it. I'll leave. See you soon." And she walked off.

"What the hell was that? What happened?" she looked scared and angry at the same time…

"I don't even know."

"What was she talking about? **The change**? What's going on Eddi? That was her nickname for me now.

"Bella. Let's go to my house. And I'll explain it all. Or. Let my parents explain. Cause I barely understand myself." She looked at me like she was scares to go.

"Its ok love." And she leaded on me and we walked to my house. As we got there I tried to sense if my parents would be mad at me. So I decided to go in first and give them the heads up.

"Bella. I need you to stay here. I will be right back." I walked inside. As I got to the door I felt too many footsteps and breathing. I opened the door and I found myself being hugged by Tanya. I wished she would get off of me. My father got my face expression and broke us up.

"Well Edward. I guess you found **your **power. Ha ha. Nothing new there is there?"

This threw me off." What power?"

"Tanya told me that when she approached you that you got startled and you threw her back with your mind?!"

"Oh"

"I mist say son. VERY IMPRESSIVE!" and added._" Bring her in. I will do my best to explain this to her. I know you love her, and don't want to lose her."_ I went outside and brought Bella in. she took in the atmosphere and grimaced when she saw Tanya.

She opened her mouth, but closed it just as fast.

"Bella. It's so nice to finally meet you." Esme had to be the one to break the ice.

"Thank you. It's so nice to meet you as well." Then she looked at me and smiled. Tanya came over and introduced herself. And it pissed me off. That she asked if I and Bella have gotten anywhere. That even Carlisle got in the way.

"That is none of your business!" I screamed I threw myself at her but I felt Bella grab a hold of my arm and cry, "EDWARD!!?? IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" I stopped where I stood. Carlisle stood in front of me protecting Tanya. Which I did not understand.

"Edward. Let's leave. Please. I don't want you to do anything you may regret latter." She was tugging on my arm.

I decided that she was right. But my purpose was not fulfilled.

"Bella. I have been meaning to tell you something." But she kept on pulling my arm…

"_Don't do it. You will scare her Edward!!"_

but I did not listen. I had to stop lying to her. In that moment I let myself go and let the monster lose. And I bit her. I never meant to. But with that bite I started to suck. And I could not stop. Bella was chocking. That's when Carlisle came in.

"Edward!! Let her go. You can find the will to stop." I remember nothing of what happened next. Just that Bella. The love of my life. Was fighting for her life. Agenced me.


End file.
